Watch me bleed
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Sur sa gorge albâtre, les doigts du blond se crispèrent. D'un ton presque timide, il entonnait le dernier couplet de sa chanson rouge. Et quand il fut certain que Drake ne vivrait plus, il se leva, joyeusement." UA, lime & nécrophilie!


**Disclaimer**: One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi, les paroles de Screaming Bloody Murder sont à Sum 41.

**Warning**: Si c'est du M, c'est que c'est pas pour les mauviettes! C'est du lime, plus que du lemon mais avec présence de nécrophilie. Oui, c'est sale. Mais, eh, c'est la vie! ('fin plutôt la mort, ptite blagounette en passant). Et puis c'est un UA aussi. Je pense. En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir, on se retrouve (peut être) plus bas!

* * *

**Watch me bleed**

Killer avait gardé son casque, sans faire un geste pour le retirer. Il chantonnait tout bas quelque chose que Drake trouvait envoûtant et dont il ne saisissait pas les paroles. Un air un peu rauque parfois, puis chaud, qui devenait tranchant comme une tempête de sable avec ce mot qui revenait, _rouge_. Le blond tendit les mains vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, le caressa lentement, retraçant avec la pulpe de ses pouces son arcade sourcilière, sa mâchoire, son menton, s'arrêtant sur ses paupières pour les fermer. Il se pencha, prit un bas de femme, noir, qui traînait sur le sol et banda ses yeux. Il guida les mains de l'homme ainsi aveuglé vers l'attache de son casque, aida ses doigts à la détacher. Le heaume heurta son visage couturé, interrompant son chant. Il inspira doucement, délivré de sa propre prison. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable et terriblement vivant, son cœur sorti de l'étreinte des os de sa cage thoracique. D'un geste quasiment ecclésiastique, d'une pression sur l'épaule, il invita Drake à s'asseoir sur un canapé défoncé, sans plus vraiment de couleurs. Côte à côte, une lampe-torche les éclairait de sa lumière crue quand une bougie à moitié fondue s'amusait à projeter des ombres presque légères, oniriques sur les murs décrépis, ruinés par l'humidité, défigurés par les lambeaux de papier-peint. Une inscription rougeâtre, barrait la pièce vide au-dessus du divan. L'aveugle ne pouvait la lire mais Killer ne s'en lassait pas. Il la chuchota même, très bas, pour lui même.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre les hanches du roux, l'enserra de ses bras trop musculeux, pudiquement, comme s'il craignait de le briser, et commença son repas. Il embrassa sa chair, la lécha, la respira, reprenant sa chanson où il l'avait arrêtée. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses fesses, les pressa, tirant une plainte étouffée qu'il transforma en gémissement. Drake était perdu dans son abîme de cécité, ses sens égarés et curieusement démultipliés. Sa peau se hérissa, ses muscles se contractaient furieusement, se relâchaient lascivement au rythme de ses halètements. Le tambour de son cœur se répandait dans tout son corps, résonnait rageusement dans son crâne, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Ses traits se tendirent, et dans cette débauche bestiale c'est à peine s'il sentit le métal froid le long de ses côtes. Au loin, comme si elle était à des kilomètres, une mélodie tranquille s'élevait. Il ne savait plus distinguer si elle était celle de l'homme sur lui ou si elle venait d'ailleurs, peut être juste de sa propre tête. Il s'entendit hurler, et son propre hurlement le figea dans une terreur absolue. Il étouffait, il croyait sentir ses yeux saigner, il voulait se débattre mais le boa des bras de son agresseur ne desserrerait pas ses anneaux. Alors il se laissa tomber, sur ce vieux canapé fatigué, et pleura. Des sanglots le secouèrent, des spasmes de douleur les suivants, avec des regrets. D'avoir suivi cet homme, qui, il le savait, était toxique. De l'avoir laissé l'envelopper doucereusement avec ses mains calleuses, sans un mot. Le bandeau autour de ses yeux glissa et il eût à peine le temps d'apercevoir un regard brillant qu'il entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, son poignet qui se brisait. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour expulser l'horreur et la souffrance qui le faisaient suffoquer mais il ne fit pas un bruit. Sur sa gorge albâtre, les doigts du blond se crispèrent. D'un ton presque timide, il entonnait le dernier couplet de sa chanson rouge.

Et quand il fut certain que Drake ne vivrait plus, il se leva, joyeusement. Il s'approcha une dernière fois du corps et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le tint délicatement contre lui, le découvrit à nouveau. Il replaça les cheveux du macchabée, passa ses doigts dedans, recommença, manifestement ravi. Il plongea la main dans son pantalon, se toucha jusqu'à jouir sur le torse froid. Il s'essuya contre lui, le lécha, se goûtant. Il leva la tête, relut encore et encore cette phrase sur le mur. Elle lui plaisait, vraiment.

Un bruit de bottes contre le sol le sortit de sa rêverie. Heat, quantique, ne disait rien et ses yeux insondables étaient tout aussi muets. Le spectacle l'indifférait, rien ne semblait le toucher de manière générale. Parfois le soir, il s'enfermait, et toute la nuit, on entendait ses pleurs. Quand il ressortait, il était couvert de sang, de la peau pendait misérablement de ses bras brûlés. Wire s'occupait de ses plaies, s'il acceptait de se faire soigner, et la vie reprenait son cours. Killer remit son casque, et le suivit. Ils marchèrent, dans les ruelles sombres de la ville-basse, là où les lampadaires étaient invariablement cassés, jusqu'au port. Ils s'assirent près des bites amarrage, en silence, pour attendre l'aube. Lorsqu'ils purent apercevoir la boule incandescente, Killer se mit à parler, ignorant les premières mouettes qui devenaient bavardes. Heat l'écoutait talentueusement, car il ne jugeait pas, n'interrogeait pas, laissait juste les autres déverser leurs flots de paroles dans son tonneau des Danaïdes, qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler. Et Killer chanta.

« Déchire moi, je crois que Dieu nous a envoyé ici pour saigner; suffoqués jusqu'aux os, "meurtre sanglant" nous allons crier; dis-moi ce qu'il me reste à croire et regarde moi saigner... »

Le vent emporta la suite, avant d'aller faire claquer un pavillon écarlate dans l'horizon brûlant.

* * *

**N/A**: Je vous dois quelques petites précisions je crois...Les paroles de la chanson de Killer sont celles, traduites et un peu bidouillées, de Screaming Bloddy Murder, le pavillon rouge de la fin est une référence au surnom de Drake (Akahata).

Pourquoi la nécrophilie? Pourquoi avoir tué Drake alors que ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur lui? Pourquoi Killer et Heat sont complètement dérangés?

PARCE QUE LE JAPON.


End file.
